


O Mother, Where Art Thou?

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma Winchester Week, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Emma’s relationship with Lydia if she had second thoughts about sending her daughter to her death.Day 1: Mother
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester, Lydia (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Dean Winchester
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141931
Kudos: 7





	O Mother, Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Lydia knew as soon as Elder Madeline had bequeathed Emma a name that her daughter would not live to see her first birthday. Only those children destined for greatness, asthe Elders had taught them, were to be by them. All her other sisters got to name their children, but Elder Madeline had bestowed upon her daughter the name Emma.

Though she knew it was not meant as a slight against her, Lydia had taken it as such. The pitying looks she’d gotten from her sisters whenever they looked upon her child had not helped. They all knew she’d slept with a hunter and that her child was destined to die, Lydia knew it too.

The only one who didn’t was Emma.

Lydia didn’t have the heart to tell her baby that she would die in three days. That she was part of a Grecian tragedy, fated from birth to save her tribe from exposure. Punished by the Gods for her mother’s transgressions, putting the lives of her sisters in danger.

She would be raised as a lamb for slaughter to pay for her mother’s sins — until she wasn’t.

Lydia had been the first one the Elders had contacted when Emma had gone missing. The first thought she’d had was a traitorous one, a thought she could never share with her sisters. She’d been relieved that her child had escaped her fate, that she would not have to witness her leave and never come back.

But then she’d been filled with dread, at the thought of never seeing her baby girl again. Like her name implied, Emma was Lydia’s whole world. Elder Madeline had assured her it was natural to feel attached to your first child and that attachment would fade over time as she had more children and those children had children. However, Lydia had never been able to shake this feeling, knowing her child’s fate.

“Has she come to you?” Elder Phoebe hissed frantically into the phone.

Lydia shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes, though they could not see it.

“She has not,” She replied, trying to keep her voice even, “though I shall inform you if she does.”

“She must pay for your sins,” Elder Phoebe reminded her, “for the sake of the tribe we must do what’s best.”

Those words seemed to echo across the empty house as Lydia hung up the phone. She looked across the room towards the crib where Emma had only been days ago. How she seemed to grow up so fast, speeding towards her destiny like a Apollo driving his chariot across the sky. And she’d been powerless to stop it, it would seem, until now. 

Filled with a renewed sense of hope, Lydia seemed to fly to her room in a exuberant frenzy. She grabbed the suitcase she’d carried with her since her own initiation and stuffed everything she could think to carry in there. She packed clothes, her and Emma’s papers, and paused when she moved to grab her laptop.

She had been given a phone and a laptop by the elders as a means to scope out potential victims. They could easily track her using these. So with great reluctance, Lydia decided to leave the laptop on the bed. She grabbed her cellphone and quickly googled how to disable tracking. Doing the best she could, she stuffed it in her pocket and zipped the suitcase tight.

Then she moved to Emma’s room, which could barely even count as one since she’d only slept in there one day. There were all sorts of clothes ranging from baby clothes to that of a teenager. Lydia hadn’t been able to help herself when she’d been allowed to go shopping with the other mother’s.

She ignored the pitying looks she’d gotten as she picked out what her daughter might wear. They all new she’d never get to wear them but Lydia had wanted to feel normal. Wanted to hope that her daughter would live.

Clearly she had been wrong in this case, at least her daughter would have something to wear.

Throwing all of the clothes she’d bought in the her suitcase, Lydia wondered what else her daughter might want from the room. She hadn’t spent more than a day in this place and Lydia herself hadn’t been there more then a week. The elders had furnished sparsely with furniture they had in storage for such events. She technically didn’t own anything in this house, or even the clothes on her back.

The thought made Lydia shiver and renewed her vigor in finding her daughter. She just hoped that she wasn’t too late and that Emma hadn’t already perished at the hands of her father. She didn’t want her baby to be what the Elders and the Gods had in store for her.

Lydia just wanted Emma to be whole and happy.

The ringing of the doorbell made Lydia jump, causing her overly large, densely packed, suitcase to fall to the floor. She swore to herself and as she bent to pick up the suite case she noticed a necklace matching the one she’d given Emma lying on her nightstand.

Gingerly, Lydia picked up and held it to her chest. She willed her tears at bay and prayed that her baby was alive. She undid the clasp and slipped the necklace around her neck. At least if she didn’t have Emma, she’d have this reminder of her. 

She’d teach her sisters, if she ever had any more children, of her sister’s bravery and of her sacrifice. How it finally seemed to break her mother out of the perpetuated cycle of lies that she’d been taught by the elders. How with Emma, Lydia had finally been made whole.

Lydia placed the suitcase against the wall and scurried to the door. Cautiously, she opened it only to be met with a gun to the face. Though it was what was behind it that made her gasp. Not only was the father of her daughter standing there, looking throughly pissed off. So too was her daughter, looking wholly unmarred with not a hair out of place.

“I suggest you start talking,” Dean hissed, “because you’re not supposed to be here.”

Lydia didn’t take her eyes off of Emma. She couldn’t get over her shock that her baby, her first baby, was alive. Lydia couldn’t help it as she started to cry tears of relief and joy at this fact. It was only when her daughter spoke that Lydia seemed to realize what was going on.

“I — I think they left her too Dad,” Her daughter replied, her voice bitter. “like they left me to die.”

“They called,” Lydia said as the tore her eyes away from her daughter to look at the hunter who’d helped create her. “looking for her. Asked me if I’d seen her, I said no. I never realized that they’d…”

“Leave you behind too?” He finished tartly and Lydia nodded, “If they were willing to sacrifice your child I’m not surprised they thought you were disposable.”

Lydia glared at him. 

“My life was perfectly fine before I met you!” She snapped and when she saw the horror on her daughter’s face she added, “But I can’t deny that you’ve given me something that I never could have imagined would change my life.”

Dean’s expression softened just a fraction, though his gun didn’t waver.

“Having a kid does that to you,” He replied softly, “changes you.”

Something unspoken seemed to pass between them then.

“You can’t kill her,” Emma insisted as she looked up at her at her, “please Dad.”

Dean looked from her to Lydia for a moment before signing heavily and pocketing his gun. Emma hugged him from behind and Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread to his face. Once she was done, Emma ran and hugged her other. Lydia squeezed her tight and murmured words of love into the crown of her head.

“What were you doing here?” Lydia asked as Emma detached herself from her, moving to stand in between her parents.

Emma looked down at the ground, looking at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“I — I wanted to see if you’d left anything behind,” Emma replied softly, “to see if maybe you’d be here. That you hadn’t abandoned me like the elders and everyone else had.”

“Oh honey,” Lydia whispered, “I — I could never.”

“Is that why your still here?” Dean questioned her, “Did you know about this.”

Lydia gave him a venomous glare, one that could make paint peel.

“I — I did,” She replied, not missing the betrayed look her daughter was giving her. “but…”

Lydia took her daughter’s face in her hands.

“But couldn’t go through with it. When the Elders informed me you were missing I packed our belongings and I was going to look for you.”

“So you just _happened_ to have a change of heart.” Dean scoffed.

“Do you know what it’s like to loose a child?” Lydia snapped, “because it’s—“

“It’s like loosing a piece of your heart,” Dean’s voice was hard as steel, “knowing that you’ll never get them back. It’s a piece if you that you’ll never get back.”

Lydia nodded and the two of them seemed to come to an understand.

“So is that the loud bang we heard?” Emma sniffed and Lydia nodded.

The sound of the Impala’s horn caused three of them to jump.

“Looks like Sam’s getting impatient,” Dean murmured, “we should get going kid.”

“You’re not taking my daughter.” Lydia snapped, “Not after I’ve just gotten her back!”

“Well I’m not leaving my daughter here,” He hissed, “not after everything you put her through.”

“Why doesn’t she just come with us?” Emma ventured hesitantly.

“No!” Dean and Lydia said at the exact same time.

“We can’t trust this hunter.” Lydia growled, “Not after what happened.”

“It takes two to tango sweetheart.” Dean snapped, “Not to mention you were in on it from the start.” 

“Well it seems we’re at an impasse,” Lydia glowered, “but I do not plan on staying here. There’s no telling when they rest of my tribe will be back. And if they find out either of us are alive they’ll be out for blood.”

“Mom,” Emma said causing Lydia to look at her, “can you give Dad and I a moment? Go grab our stuff and I promise you we’ll be here when you get back.”

Lydia looked to Dean who nodded and with great reluctance Lydia departed from the scene.

“You told me that you didn’t want me growing up in this life,” Emma began seriously, “that you had a lot going on right now.”

“Emma I’m not just going to abandon you with the woman that allowed you to be raised like a pig for slaughter.”

His glared at him and Dean was stuck by just how much she reminded him of Sam in that moment. 

“But she didn’t,” Emma replied softly, “she was gonna come find me and save me! That has to count for something.”

Dean simply shrugged.

“What if we went to live with Amy and Jacob in Sioux Falls?” She ventured hesitantly, “I overheard Sam talking to her and asking how she was settling in.”

Dean would have to have a word with Sam about that one. Finding out that Jacob had been Sam’s had been the woman’s saving grace. And it would seem like that him sparing the Kitsune’s life was coming in handy.

Amy was gonna his this over his head for the rest of his life. Not that he didn’t deserve it but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Or Sam for that matter. Speaking of Sam, how was he supposed to get his baby brother on board with taking these two to Sioux Falls.

“I — I don’t want to leave you,” Dean admitted in a moment of vulnerability, “I couldn’t stand to loose another kid.”

“You’re not,” Emma insisted with a small smile, “I’ll just get the life you wanted for me. A house to grow up in, getting to go to school, making friends. And you can even be in it too, if you want.”

“If I want,” Dean scoffed as he pulled Emma into a hug, “Kid you’re stuck with me.”

Emma laughed at that.

“Good,” She replied softly, “because I like having you around Dad.” 

It was then that Lydia made her reappearance, suitcase in hand.

“So what have you decided?” She replied icily.

“We’re moving to Sioux Falls,” Emma said as she tugged on her mother’s arm, “Dad and Sam have friends there. One’s kistune and her son is—“

“Slow your role there kiddo,” Dean said as he placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “give your mom a second to absorb everything you just said.”

Lydia was starring at him with an expression Dean couldn’t quite read.

“You’re a hunter who’s friendly with monsters?”

Dean could have made a joke but he chose not to.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “we’re all not shoot first and ask questions later.”

Emma looked like she wanted to protest but the look Dean shot her caused her to refrain.

“Will the other one,” Lydia asked, peering around Dean to stare at Sam who was sitting in the Impala. “like this plan?”

Dean laughed a that.

“No,” He replied honestly, “but he’s just gonna have to deal.”

Lydia wasn’t too convinced of that but she allowed herself to be lead to the hunter’s car. Dean opened the trunk and helped Lydia to place the suitcase inside Emma hopped into the backseat. The two of them lingered there, both unsure of what to say.

“Take good care of her ok?” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I should say the same thing.” Lydia smirked at him, “Since I assume you’ll want to be a part of her life.”

Dean looked a little surprised at that.

“You could always say no.”

Lydia nodded as Dean shut the trunk.

“But you’d probably kill me,” She replied honestly, “and I can see Emma is already quite attached to you. I — I just want what’s best for her.”

“Isn’t that what every parent wants?”

Lydia smiled at that as she rounded on the passenger’s side back seat and Dean opened the door for her. He then slipped into passenger’s seat to find Sam glaring at him.

“You gonna lecture me or start driving?”

“I don’t like this.” Sam frowned.

“And I didn’t like Amy either but here we are.” Dean said and Sam’s glare only intensified, “They’re gonna stay in Sioux Falls with them until the girls can get on their feet ok? End of discussion.”

Sam nodded and with that he started the Impala’s engine and drove down the road. Both Lydia and Dean couldn’t help but think of the last time they seen a car driving down the road. Dean had been unknowingly changing his daughter and Lydia had been resigned to her daughter’s death. Yet, here they were heading into an uncertain future. 

One thing was for sure, both parents were glad to have their child alive end happy.

Lydia put her arm around Emma as she started to drift off to sleep. Emma leaned her head against Lydia’s shoulder and she squeezed her tight. The placed a kiss on her forehead and allowed herself to drift to sleep. She didn’t know what Sioux Falls has in store for them but she knew that the sky was the limit. 


End file.
